Kim Possible: You Can't Go Home Again
by Desslock3
Summary: Sequel to KP:There's No Place Like Middleton. Kim is back home from SSS's fantasy island and trys to readjust back to the real world. But is this feat to much for the girl who can do anything?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yes my adoring fans I am back, finally. This is my sequel to KP: There's No Place Like Middleton. If you haven't read that one first then please do. As usual a shout out to A. Markov for the beta read. (seriously folks, you should see the crap I send him, yet some how he helps me turn it in to gems, or at least semi-precious stones.) 

KIM POSSIBLE: YOU CAN'T GO HOME AGAIN 

**Chapter one**

I.

Dr. Director sat back in her chair and enjoyed a sip of coffee from her favorite mug, the one that her staff had given for her birthday. On the mug was a picture of Dr. Director as she kicked a guy, who also happened to wear an eye patch, in the crotch. Some of the younger staffers had told her that the eye patch wearing guy, who looked suspiciously like a male version of Dr. Director, was a famous comic book hero who ran a secret organization that stopped all manner of "evil take over the world schemes". Smiling softly at the joke of it, Dr. Director then turned her attention back to the report that lay in front of her. The only thing that really disturbed her about it was how they found out when her birthday was.

The report she was reading should have been fairly short, ten to twelve pages. But after the botched attempt to rescue Dr. Vanover and the subsequent search for a missing Kim Possible, the report had ballooned to over eighty pages, and she still hadn't read the latest interrogation report on Dr. Drakken. The capture of both Dr. Darkken and Shego on a private island owned by Senor Senior Sr. had been both unexpected and lucky. None of Global Justice's intelligence had indicated that Drakken and Senor Senior Sr. were working together. However, if Senor Senior Sr. had been on the island he had some how managed to escape undetected. Other than the fact that the Senor Senior Sr. had an insurance policy on the island through Lords of London, and Drakken's unreliable information, there was no indication that he had been on the island.

But on the plus side there seemed to be rift in the alliance of the two villains. During the past several interrogations, Dr. Drakken had practically spilled his guts about Senor Senior Sr. and his operations. Drakken must have a good reason for doing this, she just wished that she knew what it was. The professionally trained interrogator in Dr. Director told her that Drakken was doing this for one reason only, give the GJ interrogators something else of interest and he would distract them from asking to many questions about Drakken's operations or methods. But the cynic in Dr. Director told her that while Drakken was smart, he wasn't that smart, and that there must be a different reason. A reason that she needed to find out.

The other major thing to consider was what to do with Shego. The only reason that she hadn't escaped from Global Justice custody yet was that she was still heavily sedated. Dr. Director knew that was only a temporary fix though. Eventually Shego would have to be weaned off of the sedatives before they became toxic to her system, even with her comet powers. If the doctors were right, then in three to four days time Shego would have recovered enough to make an escape attempt. That and the fact that they were sedating Shego in order to maker her helpless violated several laws. Normally Dr. Director did not like the use of sodium pentothal on her prisoners during interrogations. While it wasn't illegal to use such substances in low does, she found that sodium pentothal really wasn't as effective as other tried and true methods unless it was given in almost dangerously high levels. Thus, the issue of the heavy use of drugs to sedate Shego was beginning to bother her conscience. Shaking her head in frustration, Dr. Director knew that there had to be a third solution, after all that's how she became the head of GJ, by seeing options that others had missed.

Looking at her coffee cup again, Dr. Director smiled as a though occurred to her, 'in for a penny, in for a pound' she thought. Then just as quickly she frowned as she realized that all she was doing was kicking the problem down the street for a few days. Swallowing herself doubts, Dr. Director quickly jotted down a serious of instructions and then sealed them in an envelope marked "Eyes Only" and forwarded it to her senior interrogator. She knew her conscience would eventually bother her about the orders she had just written, but Dr. Director would cross that bridge when she came to it.

II.

Meanwhile, and really not all that far away, life went on for the community known as Middleton. People set about their routine in preparation for another day. For one person, that meant meeting his best friend since pre-k to make sure that she, never much of a morning person, was ready to go to school.

"Hello Possible clan. It's another bright and sunny day today." Ron announced as he walked in to the Possible household. Although Mr. Dr. P had different feelings about it, Mrs. Dr. P had made it clear to Ron that he was like family and could come in when ever he felt like it.

"Morning Ronald." Mr. Possible said from behind his newspaper.

"Good morning Ron. Would you like some breakfast while you wait for Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible, or as she liked to think of herself "Ron's other mom", asked.

"That would be badical." Ron responded.

"I thought you might, so I made an extra plate for you." As Mrs. Possible placed the plate of bacon and eggs in front of Ron, Mr. Possible shot her a look that said "But that was my plate."

"Rufus, look, bacon." Ron said as he handed a strip to the tiny rodent who resided in his cargo pants pocket.

"Yum!" Rufus squeaked enthusiastically before disappearing back in to his pocket.

"Well I hope you two are ready for a full week ahead of you, I would imagine that you both will have quite a bit of school work to catch up on after missing all of last week." Mr. Possible said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Ron sighed, "But have no fear, with Kim's help I shall overcome even this."

"Remember Ron, help is the key word, not do it for you." Mrs. Possible softly chided.

"Morning Mom, Dad, Ron." Kim announced as she entered the kitchen.

"My Kimmie, I don't think I've seen you this chipper on a school morning." Mrs. Possible said.

"Might want to check her for moodulator chips." Ron joked.

"So not funny." Kim retorted as she began to enjoy the eggs on her plate. "Besides why shouldn't I be chipper? Let's face it, another day at school is better than the past week I've had."

"Speaking of school" Mr. Possible interrupted "I was telling Ron that you two can expect quite a work load to get caught up from missing last week."

"Your dad's right, KP; we should get going so we're not late." Ron said before lowering his voice and continuing in a conspiratorial voice, "I just bet Mr. Barkin is laying in wait to ambush us if we're even half a second late."

"Over re-act much Ron?" Kim mocked as she put her plate in to the sink before grabbing her back pack and heading for the door.

"I'm not over re-acting, Kim. I tell you he has it out for me."

"Uh huh, get him." Rufus added as he popped his head out of Ron's cargo pocket.

After the two teens had left, Mrs. Anne Possible sat down across from her husband and finally spoke her mind.

"James, do you think Kim will be all right?"

"I don't know honey, I hope so." Mr. Possible said as he put down his newspaper. "Based on what Dr. Director told us, it sounds like Kim's psyche was put through the ringer."

"I know, and that's what has me worried, Kim still needs time to readjust back to reality, and she can't do that very well if she keeps going on these missions."

"Is that what really has you worried, Kim continuing to go on missions?"

Mrs. Possible slowly nodded her head in acknowledgement of her husband's hypothesis.

Meanwhile, as Kim's parents discussed the future of team Possible, the two teens in question were carrying on their own discussion.

"KP, are you ok?" Ron asked.

"Huh, what?" Kim asked.

"I asked if you were ok. Man you've been out of it this morning Kim." Ron said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm ok Ron. Just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Oh you know, just the usual stuff, thinking about how much homework we'll have to catch up on, seeing my friends again, cheer practice after school, about how I need to tell Wade that I need a new "Kimmunicator."

"Well once we get to school you should be able to use your computer in your wall locker to talk to him."

Just then a package delivery man approached Kim and Ron.

"Are you Miss Kim Possible?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I have a package here for you. Please sign here." The young man said as he handed a small brown box and clipboard to Kim.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"Sorry lady, I just deliver them. But it doesn't say 'do not open 'til Christmas,' so I guess you'll find out pretty soon."

With that the delivery man left a somewhat confused Kim, and an excited Ron.

"Oh… oh… open it, Kim. Open it! Let's see what's in it." Ron kept repeating like an excited five year old who had just been given a gift.

"Ron, it's my package, not yours. I'll open it when I'm ready." Kim fumed.

Suddenly a voice emanated from the box. "Hey, open the box already. Kim? Ron? If you're out there open the box."

"Ok, I'm ready to open it now." Kim muttered as she tore open the box and saw a brand new Kimmunicator in it, and starring back at her from the small video screen was the smiling face of Wade Load.

"Wade, how did you know that we would be here?" Kim asked.

"Easy Kim, you and Ron are so predictable. You take the same route to school at the same pace everyday. I didn't even have to run my new prediction analysis program to know when and where you to would be."

"Or at least on days we're here to go to school." Ron added.

"Well at any rate, thanks for replacing my Kimmunicator, Wade." Kim said with a smile. "You rock."

"I know." Wade said as he basked in the praise. "But Kim, I've got to know, how did you escape from Senor Senior Sr.'s island?"

"Didn't you read the Global Justice report?"

"Yeah, but there's something I don't understand, when you found Rufus how did you know that he was the real Rufus and not some synthodrone?"

"Yeah how did you know that he was the real Rufus?" Ron asked as he pointed to the pink mole rat on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm kind of embarrassed to say it, but it was because he knew the password to my diary." Then looking at Wade again Kim continued, "And no it's not the one you know. Remember how ferociously peeved I was when you hacked in to my computer to read my diary?"

Wade could only nod his head in acknowledgement of his transgression.

"Well that night in a bit of anger I changed my password." Taking a scathing look at Rufus, Kim then continued. "And some how Rufus knew that I had changed my password so that it read "Wade Load Must Die".

"Kim! I can't believe you would do that." Ron said in disbelief. Kim's temper was well known, but this was unlike Kim.

Crash!

The loud noise that came from the Kimmunicator quickly drew the teen hero's attention back to the now empty screen.

"Wade? Are you ok?" Kim asked.

First one hand, then another appeared on the screen as a somewhat shaken Wade picked him self up off the floor. While Kim thought it was physically impossible to do in real life; she could have sworn it looked like Wade had sweet dropped. Having returned himself to his seat, Wade proceeded to profusely apologize to Kim and ask for her forgiveness, partly out of respect for his friend, but mostly out of fear for his bodily well being. This continued for the rest of the trip to school despite Kim's reassurances that she was no longer angry with him and that she was not about to unleash sixteen different kinds of kung-fu on him.

"Wade, I swear to you that I'm not going to hunt you down and hurt you." Kim said as they walked through the front doors of Middleton high.

"Kim just doesn't want to get her hands dirty." Ron teased. "Hey KP, buy me a grande size naco I might take care of it for you." Ron said as he assumed a monkey martial arts stance.

Rolling her eyes at Ron's antics, Kim turned her attention back towards Wade.

"Wade, for the last time, I'm not angry with you." Kim then paused and a small grin crossed her face. "But if you ever do that again I may just turn Mr. monkey mayhem here loss on you."

Seeing that Kim had just made a joke about the situation, Wade was able to relax knowing that he was out of the doghouse.

III.

"Hey girlfriend, where have you been?" Monique asked as she embraced her best friend.

"So not the drama Monique. I just had to spend a few days stopping another one of Drakken's schemes." Kim answered somewhat truthfully. As much as she would have liked to sit down with Monique and tell her all about her latest adventure, Global Justice had, for reasons Kim didn't know, classified the operation as Top Secret.

"A few days? You were gone a full week. Usually you kick Drakken's butt in one day; you must be out of practice." Then Monique had a slightly mischievous grin. "Unless you really didn't go and stop Drakken but instead took off to your little love nest with a special some one."

"Monique, I can't believe you said that." Kim chuckled even as she began to blush slightly.

"And just who was mister lucky? Was it someone we know?" Monique continued to tease with a not so subtle glance toward Ron.

"I just bet the two losers ran off to their little love nest." Came the shrill, snide, and snotty remark from Bonnie Rockwaller as her friend Tara simply waved to the trio. "After all two losers like you deserve each other."

"See, everyone missed you guys, even Bonnie." Monique said sarcastically.

"And we missed you too Bon-Bon." Ron returned sharply. "Hi Tara." He then added in softer tone as he added a small wave to his greeting.

"Talk to the hand." Bonnie said dismissively before turning her attention to Kim. "As for you Kim Possible, do you think you can make it to cheer practice today, or is that not possible for a Possible?"

"Oh believe me, its possible." Kim retorted.

"Well if you decide to take off for a week again I'm more than capable to continue being the captain of the team."

At this last comment, Ron and Monique had to stifle a laugh as they watched Tara make a gagging gesture behind Bonnie's back.

"Well I've spent enough time with the bottom of the food chain." Bonnie tossed over her shoulder as she sauntered off towards a group of football players.

"Can you believe her? She is so full of her self." Kim fumed.

"Oh she's full of something all right." Monique deadpanned.

As Kim continued her rant against Bonnie, Monique caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye that surprised her, and that was not something easy to do. As the unofficial gossip queen of Middleton high school, Monique had sources everywhere and she was always in the know about things. But standing there talking to each other, rather chummily too it seemed, and just out of Kim's line of sight, was one Tara and one Ron.

"Umm, Kim, I hate to break your rant, but shouldn't you and Ron be heading to class? You don't want to be caught being late by…"

"Possible, Stoppable."

"Mr. Barkin." Monique sighed. "Well good luck with Barkin, TTFN."

"TTFN?" Ron asked as he and Kim approached Mr. Barkin.

"'Ta ta for now.' Geez Ron, haven't you ever watched Winnie the Pooh on the Disney channel? You wanted to see us Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked.

"The principal wants to see you two after cheer practice today to discuss your recent absence." The former military man and general school authority figure said in an almost uncharacteristically civil tone.

"But why? Our parents excused our absences."

"I'm just relaying the message Possible."

Then, as if to maintain appearances, Mr. Barkin switched back to his usual gruff self. He loudly and strongly recommend that the two teens hurry to their next class to avoid being tardy.

IV.

All in all, as the day progressed, things went pretty well as far as Kim was concerned. Even though she did have to struggle in some of her classes, in others she was so far ahead of her peers that her week long absence did not impact upon her education. On the social side of things, despite a few glares and snide comments from the usual suspects, most of the student body was happy to see Kim was back alive and well and were eager to catch up with her. Even cheer practice went pretty smoothly. Most of the cheer squad was glad to see Kim reclaim her role as captain of the team from Bonnie, although there were a few hold outs from some of Bonnie's more hard core posse. Even though Kim no longer had to wear a sling on her left arm; the injury still limited her from practicing the squad's full routine of hand springs and the like. Despite this limitation Kim found herself quickly getting back in to synch with her fellow cheer leaders.

By the time cheer practice was over, Kim was in an upbeat mood. Even the fact that she and Ron were making their way to the principal's office couldn't bring her down much.

"You ready for this Ron?" Kim asked as they stopped just outside the door to Principal Aline Leslie's office.

"As ready as I'll ever be for going to the principal's office KP." Ron answered as they walked through the door way.

"Kimberly, Ronald, please sit down." Mrs. Leslie, the principal of Middleton High school instructed.

"Are we in trouble? Because I didn't do anything, the lunch lady can't prove it was me, how was I supposed to know that my blog about the quality of the school food would get me in trouble?" Ron started sputtering until he saw the principal raise her eyebrow. "I'll just be quiet now."

"Thank you for enlightening me with that bit of information Ronald, but that's not why I called you to my office." Mrs. Leslie said.

"May I ask why you called us in here?" Kim asked, generally perplexed.

"In the past I have been a bit lenient about you two leaving school to go on your missions. You do the world a lot of good and have generally managed to maintain acceptable grades." Mrs. Leslie said while making sure that she was completely facing Ron during the last part of his statement.

"Was that meant for me?" Ron asked offended. "I'll have you know that I slacked really hard to get those grades."

"Be that as it may, the fact of the matter is that during your most recent, and I might add prolonged absence, you two missed quite a number of assignments that now must be made up."

"Yes we know that and we'll have them all turned in on time, won't we Ron." Kim interjected, then as an after thought she turned towards Ron and sharply added. "Won't we, Ron."

"Oh sure thing KP." Ron answered with a lopsided grin.

Holding up her hand to forestall any further comments from the teen heroes, she slid a sealed letter to each of them and continued.

"I'm sure you will. And normally I wouldn't worry about it to much, however, I'm afraid that isn't the case this time. As I'm sure you are already aware of there are only two weeks until the end of the quarter. Two weeks before teachers have to submit their final grades, which as it stands now, has a solid week of incompletes for each of you. So to help make sure that all assignments are turned in on time at the end of the quarter, I have written a letter to your parents explaining to them that it is in my professional opinion that you two not be allowed to go on any further missions until the end of the grading period."

"What? You can't do that." Kim said loudly.

"First of all Kimberly, your opinion of the matter wasn't asked for. And secondly, I can. In the letter I explained that if your parents decide to allow you to continue to go on missions then I will suspend you from all after school and extra curricular activities until such time as all of your late assignments have been turned in and have received a satisfactory grade."

"I can't believe you're doing this." Kim all but shouted as she rose from her seat. "You're trying to get at me aren't you? You just don't like me going on missions and now you've found an excuse to try to stop me."

"Miss Possible, I do not appreciate being shouted at in my office."

"Amp down KP, you're going to get in trouble." Ron pleaded as he placed a hand on Kim's shoulder.

Feeling Ron's hand on her shoulder seemed to bring Kim back to reality and to calm her down a bit. Blinking a couple of times, Kim looked at both the principal and then at Ron as if she was just realizing where she was.

"Are you all right, Kimberly?" Mrs. Leslie asked with genuine concern at Kim's reaction.

"She's been under a lot of stress lately." Ron provided when Kim didn't answer.

"I see. Well in that case then I won't hold you two any longer. Please make sure that you parents read the letters tonight, I will be expecting an answer from them by this time tomorrow."

Ron simply nodded his head and collected up the two letters as he followed Kim out the door.

"KP, are you sure you're all right? That's not like you to yell at a teacher, yet alone the principal like that." Ron asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Ron."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm fine. I just can't believe that after all we've done for people, all the times we've helped them, or stopped some take over the world plot, that… that… they turn on us and treat us like that."

"Well KP the principal does have a point, this is the longest that we've been away on a mission and we have missed a lot of assignments."

V.

That evening at the Possible household, Kim sat at her desk trying to study. Unfortunately, all she was really accomplishing was a nervous drumming of her pencil as she thought about the best way to present the letter from her principle to her parents. As the smells of dinner wafted up from the kitchen below, Kim knew that she was running out of time and that she would have to face her parents sooner rather than later.

"Kim, dinner." Mrs. Possible called from down below.

"Coming." Whether I like it or not, Kim thought to herself.

After another delicious dinner of Mrs. Possible's brain shaped meatloaf, Kim asked her parents if she could speak to them alone.

"I bet Kim's in trouble at school." Jim said.

"No way, I bet it's about a boy." Tim said.

"Tweebs." Kim growled.

"Now boys, leave your sister alone. In fact why don't you help her out by doing her chores for the next week so she can focus on getting caught up on her school work." Mr. Possible suggested.

"Extra chores, ugh, gotta go." The twin pre-teen terrors said in unison as they raced out of the dinning room.

"Now Kimmie, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"It's about school. The principal is concerned about my recent absence and the assignments I have to make up. She also sent this letter home." Kim said as she slid the unopened letter to her parents.

Taking the letter and reading it, Mr. Possible then handed it over for his wife to read as he assumed a contemplative pose for several minutes. After finishing the letter herself, Mrs. Possible like wise put the letter down and assumed a contemplative pose as she looked at her daughter. After several minutes of silence Kim couldn't take the suspense any longer.

"Well?" She asked.

"Kimmie, I think your principal is making a rather reasonable request considering." Mrs. Possible said diplomatically.

"But mom, that's not fair, you're taking her side."

"Now Kimmie-cub, as your parents, we wouldn't be doing our children right if we didn't take in to consideration the input of others. Besides which, Mrs. Leslie said that we have until tomorrow afternoon to make a decision. I think your mother and I should take some time this evening to discuss this before making a decision." Then turning slightly towards Anne, James Possible preempted his wife. "Don't you agree honey?"

"I suppose we should."

"You mean I won't even know what you decide until after you tell Mrs. Leslie? That's so ferociously unfair." Kim protested.

"I think you're over re-acting a little Kim." Mrs. Possible said.

"I am not."

"Kimberly." Mr. Possible said sternly. The use of her full first name and the tone of her voice quickly shut down any further protests from Kim. Mr. Possible cast a stern look to his daughter before continuing.

"Now I know this sounds unfair to you, but as your parents we are responsible for making decisions that are best for you, and as long as you are our daughter we will do that. But to be fair to you, your mother and I will let you know what our decision is before we inform Mrs. Leslie, fair enough?"

Sighing in defeat, Kim had no choice but to accept.

"Good." Mrs. Possible said with a smile. "Now why don't you get back to work on your school work, ok hon?"

"Ok mom."

"Oh and Kimmie-cub."

"Yes dad."

"Can you please tell our brothers to come down here? I want to discuss which of your chores they will be doing for the next few weeks while you're busy getting caught up."

"Sure thing dad." Kim said with a small smile. So maybe there was just a smidgeon of fairness in the universe.

VI.

After dinner Kim had returned to her room and had thrown herself in to doing her schoolwork as a way to not think about Principal Leslie's letter, but that only worked for about an hour. As the night wore on Kim found her mind drifting more and more away from her real life in Middleton and back to the fake one that Dr. Drakken and Senor Senior Sr. had made for her. Finally at about half past midnight, Kim admitted to herself that she really wasn't focused on her schoolwork any more and that getting some sleep was the best thing for her to do. Pulling on a pair of PJs, Kim picked up Pandaroo and crawled in to bed to try to get some sleep.

One thirty in the morning, that was the time that Kim read on the clock on her nightstand. She knew that morning would be there all too soon, still she just couldn't seem to sleep. Hugging Pandaroo close to her, Kim once again began to think about the synthodrone Josh. She still hated him for manipulating her. Yet despite all that, he had some redeemable qualities. He really did look out for her and took care of her needs. He didn't try to take advantage of her when they shared a bed together, plus he was a half way decent cook. And in the end he chose to put himself in harm's way to protect her.

Kim shook her head to clear those thoughts from her mind. It was all fake, everything the fake Josh had done was what he had been programmed to do, nothing more. Sighing deeply, Kim knew that the next time she saw the real Josh she would face a flood of emotions. Looking at her clock again and seeing it was now two in the morning, drowsiness finally began to overcome the teen hero. But just before drifting off to sleep, Kim had one last thought, tomorrow afternoon was when she had her English class, a class that also had Josh Mankey in it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is my sequel to KP: There's No Place Like Middleton. If you haven't read that one first then please do.   
KIM POSSIBLE: YOU CAN'T GO HOME AGAIN 

I.

With favorite coffee mug in hand, Dr. Director read the executive summary of her senior interrogators latest report on Dr. Drakken.

"…subject exhibited no signs of medical distress which would have prevented interrogation. When questioned about his means and methods, the subject became evasive and was caught lying on several occasions by the interrogator, but showed a greater than expected refusal to provide straightforward or useful information. Further more, the subject made numerous inquires as to the current whereabouts of Shego. When provided with only a general answer the subject became agitated and began to rant about not losing her. When pressed about this the subject mentioned that Shego had threatened to leave him for someone else. Recommend further use of non traditional coercive methods, and further questioning of possible relationship between the subject and Shego as a pressure point for extracting more information of subject's means and methods."

Dr. Director leaned back in her chair and considered the report. This was one of the reasons she was generally against using sodium pentothal in interrogations. While it did reduce a person's inhibitions and made them more willing to talk, it also had the potential to make them too chatty and to ramble on about trivial topics, which made it that much harder to separate the chafe from the wheat in terms of what was or was not useful intelligence. Apparently this was what had happened to Drakken, either that or he was being far harder to break than she had given him credit for. Thus far he continued to avoid providing GJ with any useful information on his means and methods or operations, although he had given them plenty on Senor Senior Senior. Perhaps that explained the rift between the two villains.

Maybe Drakken hadn't been just rambling about really wanting to keep Shego, possibly for romantic reasons, something that no one had expected, and Senor Senior Senior wanted to steal her away. Also for romantic reasons? Dr. Director immediately dismissed that notion, it didn't make much sense. Yes Shego was a mercenary and would work for anyone who paid her, but she wouldn't hook up with some older man just for his money. Would she? Or was Dr. Drakken being paranoid that Senor Senior Senior was a romantic rival. Either way Dr. Director needed to know. She approved the interrogators request and made sure that he received highest priority of all support.

II.

"Morning Possible clan." Ron said with a little less enthusiasm than he had the previous day.

"Morning Ronald." Mr. Possible said from behind his paper.

"You look tired this morning Ron. Did you sleep well last night?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Not really." Ron answered even as a yawn separated the two words. "I was up till almost one in the morning working on homework."

"Burning the candle at both ends hey Ron? I remember doing that quite a bit when I was in college." Mr. Possible joked.

"You mean I have more of this to look forward to?" Ron whined while Rufus patted his down turned head.

Mrs. Possible couldn't help but to chuckle at the scene. "Now dear, don't go and scare poor Ron. Let him at least finish high school first."

"Speaking of school, shouldn't you and Kim be leaving for that soon?" Mr. Possible asked as he looked at his watch.

"Don't remind me Mr.Dr.P." Ron groaned.

"I'll see if I can hurry Kim along then." Mrs. Possible said with a smile. Kim had never been a morning person; in fact it was almost more accurate to describe her as an anti-morning person. While Anne and James weren't exactly morning people either, she had no idea where or why her daughter had inherited such an extreme version of it.

"Kimberly, hurry up and come down dear, Ron is waiting for you." Mrs. Possible hollered up the stairs.

No sooner had Mrs. Possible walked back in to the kitchen then Kim quickly rushed down the stairs and in to the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late, no time for breakfast, come on Ron lets go." Kim seemed to say all at once. So caught up in her rush to get out of the house Kim didn't even notice that her mother had called her name three times.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, stop right there."

"Yes mom." Kim answered, her left foot still in the air from where she had frozen mid-step.

"You are not leaving this house without breakfast young woman; it's the most important meal of the day."

"But mom we're late." Kim protested.

"I know, that's why I made these egg sandwiches for you two to eat on the way." Mrs. Possible said as she handed one each to Kim and Ron.

"Thanks Mrs.Dr.P." Ron said as he happily took the sandwiches despite being practically dragged out the door by Kim.

"Yum. Hey KP your mom's egg sandwiches rock." Ron said happily. He and Kim had barely even made it to the sidewalk before he began to scarf down his sandwich.

"Ron! Starve much?" Kim asked in mild announce as she far more daintily began to eat her own breakfast.

"My bad." Ron chuckled. "I didn't have time to make my own breakfast this morning, and you know how my mom's cooking is."

Kim shuddered slightly at the mental image that appeared in her head. Despite all the ribbing Kim took for being kindly referred to as "inexperienced" in the kitchen, she knew that Mrs. Stoppable had a reputation for being almost as bad as her. Hoping to remove the thought from her mind, Kim changed subjects by asking Ron the burning question on her mind that morning.

"So Ron, what did your parents decide about letting you go on missions with me?" Kim asked.

"You mean you're folks are still letting you go on missions?" Ron asked.

Kim shook her head no. "They haven't decided yet, which is furiously unfair. So until they say no, then we can still go on missions."

"Sorry KP but there's no "Ron" in "we," my folks agree with Principal Leslie. They even called her this morning to let her know of their decision." Ron stated simply. "So it looks like Team Possible will be out of action for a while."

"You don't sound very disappointed Ron." Kim accused.

"Frankly, Kim, I'm not."

"You're not? How can you not be? Ron, they're trying to break up Team Possible." Kim protested.

"What are you talking about, KP? No body is trying to break us up; we just can't go on missions for a while." Ron countered.

"But don't you see Ron, it starts with the school, first they say we can't do missions, then our parents, next it will be the government just because they don't like the idea of a couple of teenagers saving the day."

"Woah! Time out, Kim. Don't you think you're over reacting a bit there?"

"Over reacting? Ron, saving the world is what we do."

"Kim, we're teenagers. Saving the world is a part time gig we do, it's not our entire lives." Ron replied exasperated. "Besides, how do you know that the government wants to stop us from going on missions?"

"Because it makes sense, they did it before, they could do it again."

"Kim, no one has ever stopped us before. I think your confusing real life and the lie that Drakken told you."

"I am not." Kim protested.

Gently placing his hand on Kim's shoulder, Ron attempted to reassure his best friend. "Yes, Kim, you are. Trust me; no one in the government is trying to stop Team Possible. Too many people like us and would stand up for us. Besides, maybe we could us a little break from being Team Possible for a while."

"Uh huh, break." Rufus added.

Despite Ron's reassurance, Kim still felt a little confused. In her argument she had easily confused real life memories and the memories of her fake life that Drakken and Senor Senior Senior had created for her. The worst part of it was that she hadn't even noticed the slip until Ron pointed it out to her.

"Am I?" Kim seemed lost in thought for a moment as she said this. "Maybe you're right, Ron." Kim sighed. "Maybe I still need some time to finish sorting things out in my head."

"Do you want to talk to a Global Justice shrink, err I mean psychiatrist?" Ron asked. "Remember Dr. Director said they were available for you any time."

Kim shook her head no. "No thanks Ron. I would rather talk about things with someone I'd feel more comfortable being around."

"Well I'm here for you any time too, Kim."

"I know. And thanks, Ron." Kim said as she gave him a quick hug.

III.

Senor Senior Senior bent down and gently stroked his son's hair, or at least the small amount of his hair that wasn't covered by bandages. Senior's eyes started at Junior's head and slowly ran down the length of his injured and bandaged body.

"Oh, my son, I am both truly proud and saddened by the sight in front of me. You showed your courage and love for me when you used your body to protect me from the exploding building on our island." Senior said barely above a whisper.

Junior had suffered numerous burns and other injuries over most of his body, including his handsome face.

"I will avenge you my son. Already I have begun my plan for revenge against Kim Possible. But do not worry Junior, I will wait until you are healed, then we will enjoy the sweet taste of revenge together."

"Father." Junior said in a weak voice.

"Yes my son."

"Will I be ok? Will I still be able to be an international pop star?"

"Yes, soon you will be good as new."

"And what about Shego? Is she ok too?"

Senior paused for a few seconds to consider his reply, "That I do not know, son." Senior answered honestly.

IV.

Monique prided her self on being the schools unofficial gossip queen and the knowledge that came with it. So when she wasn't in the know on something it bugged her greatly. But being a direct and take charge kind of girl that she was, Monique knew that she had to go straight to the source, and that just what she did.

"Hey Ron." Monique said with a smile as she seated herself at the same lunch table Ron was at.

"Hi Monique." Ron answered. But something about Monique's smile caused an image to appear in Ron's head, an image of a robot with flailing arms and shouting "Danger Will Robison, Danger".

"I didn't know that you and Tara were so chummy. What were you two talking about yesterday?"

"Oh nothing, I was just asking if I could borrow her notes from history class."

"What? You mean you would turn to someone else for help rather than Kim?" Monique asked in feigned shock.

"Well Mon lets face it, Kim was gone all last week too, so it's not like she would have any notes for me to borrow." Ron pointed out.

"Speaking of last week, I heard some interesting gossip."

"And it's all true." Ron said proudly.

"It is? What is?" Monique asked surprised.

"That's right, the Ron man is all that and a bag of chips. So doubt the gossip and rumors at your own peril." Ron said with his trademark lopsided grin as he ended his monologue of self delusion.

Monique just sat there for several seconds before slapping her hand against her forehead in disbelief. She could not believe that she had walked in to that one with her eyes open.

"So do you know of any good, or even remotely plausible gossip then?" Monique asked.

"Ahh, nope. None that I know of."

"You don't know anything?"

"I know nothing." Ron insisted with a terrible German accent.

"Well I heard that Tara got stood up by her date last week."

"That's too bad." Ron replied.

"But it gets better, she supposedly forgave the guy."

"That must be some lucky guy." Ron said.

"And here's the interesting part, nobody seems to know just who it was that stood her up."

"Thank goodness for that." Ron blurted out with out thinking.

"What makes you say that?" Monique asked as she leaned closer to Ron, her almost sixth sense like ability to pick up on interesting tib bits of gossip now kicking in.

"Uh, umm, what I mean is…." Ron began to stammer.

"Hi Monique, hi Ron." Kim said as she sat down with her lunch.

"Oh hi girl. I was just seeing if Ron knew any juicy gossip." Monique said.

"Juicy gossip from Ron? Please, the best you can get from him is dehydrated gossip." Kim chuckled.

"True that." Monique added. "So are you planning on coming by Banana Republic this weekend? It's been weeks since I've seen you there, and we just got in a new shipment of cargo pants."

As the two girls became lost in their discussion of fashion they quickly forgot about Ron, much to his relief.

"Well little buddy it looks like Kim is the distraction this time." Ron whispered to Rufus.

"Uh huh, distraction." Rufus added.

Soon the bell rang indicating that the students had five minutes until their next class.

"Catch you later GF, Ron." Monique said as she turned left to head down a perpendicular hallway from Ron and Kim. A few minutes later the two were standing outside of Kim's English class.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Kim?" Ron asked the red head as they stood just outside the doorway.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kim replied with little enthusiasm.

"Maybe you should skip class then."

"Ron! I'm so not skipping class." Kim objected.

"Yeah but this is your first class with Josh since you've gotten back from the island."

"So not the drama Ron, that one was a synthodrone." Kim said with faked confidence. "And Mr. Barkin is teaching this class today, so it's not like I'll be able to just sit around and make google eyes at him."

Ron wished he could believe Kim, he really wished he could. But he knew better than anyone, maybe even better than Kim herself, just how many unresolved issues she had when it came to Josh Mankey. And that was before her mind had been messed with in that fake Middleton full of synthodrones.

V.

Later that afternoon, Kim was leading the cheerleader squad through their routine like she always did. Despite her weeklong absence, Kim had quickly gotten back in to the groove with her fellow cheerleaders. In fact, even Bonnie, although she would never say it out loud, had to admit that Kim was back in the routine. That's why it came as such a surprise to everyone when she seemed to stop in mid routine and the rest of the squad crashed in to her and ended up in a big pile on the floor.

"Kim! What are you doing you klutz?!" Bonnie shouted.

"Way to go, idiot." Added Jennette, one of Bonnie's posse.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and help check the other girls for injuries." Ron countered as he offered a hand to help Tara and another girl named Cathy to their feet.

As the last of the cheerleaders picked themselves up off the floor, Kim saw a hand offering to help her stand up. Attached to that hand was the reason that Kim had lost her rhythm and caused the crash.

"Here, Kim, let me help you up." Josh said with a smile.

"Um, thanks." Kim lamely replied.

"That was some crash there, are you ok?"

"I, I think so."

"Hey, Josh, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't in English class today." Ron asked.

"I had a dental appointment earlier today. Now I'm here doing action sketches for my art class." Josh responded as he held up his sketch pad showing several images of the cheerleaders. "Besides how do you know I wasn't in English class? I have that class with Kim, not you."

"Yeah, how did you know that, Ron? I didn't mention anything about that to you." Kim added.

"Umm, yeah, well. I had better go and check to see if everyone else is ok." Ron stammered as he beat a hasty retreat. He didn't want Kim to know that after she had gone in to her English class that he had stayed out in the hallway watching for Josh until it was time for class to start.

"Anyway, welcome back Kim. So, where were you all last week?" Josh asked.

"Oh! I was on a mission." Kim answered.

"That's what she says. I, for one, don't believe her." Bonnie interrupted. "Now if you're done with your lame attempts at flirting, Kim Klutzable, can we get back to practice?"

Bonnie's little barb was all the prompting that Kim needed, and the anger helped to focus her mind, but only just enough. Fortunately for Kim, cheer practice only lasted about another fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes that Kim had to struggle to try and stay focused and in rhythm, and to not think about Josh.

VI.

At the end of cheer practice Kim rushed to the girl's locker room and away from possibly having to talk to Josh any more. Taking her time changing back in to her street clothes, she hoped that Josh had decided not to hang around and want to try to talk to her. Kim slowly opened the door to the locker room and quickly scanned the hallway for any sign of Josh. To a causal observer, the scene would have been reminiscent of a rodent who was worried about predators. Seeing that the cost was clear, Kim began to quickly walk down the hallway towards the school exit. With any luck Ron would be there to meet her, if not, than she would just have to leave with out him.

Kim as so keyed up as she attempted to make her escape that she nearly jumped when her Kimmunicator began chirping for her attention. Grabbing it excitedly, Kim was hopping against hope that Wade was calling her about a mission. Since her parents had agreed to tell Kim before they told her principal whether or not she could go on any further missions, Kim was living by the motto that no news was good news. All she had to do was start a mission before her parents told her no.

"What's the sitch, Wade? Dr. Dementor? DNAmy? Frugal Lucre?" Kim asked anxiously.

"Sorry Kim, none of the above." Wade said, "Got a strange hit on the website though, it says it's from your dad."

"My dad, why would he use my website?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, but he left a message for you. Here let me pull it up for you."

Kim's eyes quickly scanned across the text of the message as it appeared on the screen. Closing her eyes and sighing, Kim's fears had come true.

"Wade, did you read this message already?" Kim asked.

"No Kim I…" Wade started before being cut off by Kim.

"Wade its ok, I won't be angry. Now I want the truth."

"Yes Kim, I did."

"Then you know what this means right?"

"No more Team Possible?" Wade asked sadly.

"No!" Kim shouted much to Wade's surprise. "No, Team Possible is not going away." Then in a softer voice Kim continued. "I'm sorry Wade, I didn't mean to yell at you. I just mean Team Possible is going to be inactive for a while, its not going away. And I'll stay in touch with you."

"Ahh, sure thing, Kim. We can stay in touch with your Kimmunicator. Just because you can't go on missions doesn't mean I can't contact you." Wade countered, still slightly perplexed by Kim's statement. "Maybe I can help you with some of your homework too."

Kim smiled as she answered. "Thanks Wade, you rock."

VII.

As the pixels that made up the clock display on the screen computer changed from PM to AM, Kim let out a rather large, and un-lady like, yawn. She had been making good progress on her schoolwork until about an hour ago. That's when the Z-monster decided to unleash its sixteen different kinds of kung-fu on the teen hero, and Kim really didn't have the strength to fight back. She was exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally after today.

Staring back at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth, Kim could see the bags under her eyes. "Just one more thing for Bonnie to jab me about." Kim muttered to herself. As much as she hated to admit it, at least with no missions to worry about for the next couple of weeks there was the prospect of her getting some decent sleep on the weekends.

Pulling the covers up over her, and holding Pandroo close to her chest, Kim was glad that it would be Friday soon, her Ron day. As she drifted off to sleep, Kim wondered if Ron had anything planned for that day.


End file.
